wikia_apro319fandomcom-20200214-history
Aquapaw's Journey
Aquapaw's Journey is a fan made Warrior Cats series created by Apro319. Description One likely cat survives the blaze of Hellfire onto his Clan then leaves with his friends... And experiences the greatest journey of his life! Script NOTE: Credit goes to Erin Hunter for the original series, Warrior Cats. Oceanstrike: Long ago, RiverClan was destroyed in battle. Since then, all the cats were trying to rebuild it but it was no use. Until I came along! The Clan looked a lot better than before and it got a lot of people's attention due to the Clan-Wide training being INTENSE there. But... there are better types of training to try. As Oceanstrike finishes his talking, he is approached by Aquapaw. Aquapaw: Yeah. And I'm also glad being here anyway. Oceanstrike: Oh, hey Aquapaw! What's up? Aquapaw: Did you see that awesome finish I just did with Goldenfur? The screen cuts to the part when Aquapaw and Goldenfur are both racing against each other in a 4-way race. ???: 3... Goldenfur: Oh, I am so gonna win this one, without a doubt! Aquapaw: Yeah? ...What makes you think that? Goldenfur: Since I've done a LOT more running training than you've ever done! ???: 2... Aquapaw: Some stranger I met in the woods told me about Hellfire. Which is the reason why we rule at training! ???: 1... Goldenfur: Yeah, ok... Wait a minute, Hellfi-'' Aquapaw beats Goldenfur at the race while she was accidentally distracted. 'Oceanstrike: Hold it, Aqua! Did you just mention... Hellfire?' 'Aquapaw: Urm... Yeah?' 'Oceanstrike: Hellfire destroyed tons of Clans in the past. EmberClan. IceClan. RockClan-''' Aquapaw: Did anyone survive? Oceanstrike: No... The ONLY survivor... Hellfire. Aquapaw: & NetherClan? Oceanstrike: Aqua, stop mentioning this please. Hellfire's never been mentioned about in-'' ''Aquapaw: Lemme guess... a thousand years? Oceanstrike: ...Hey Aqua. Aquapaw: What... Goldenfur? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNYcqj8A1Tg Oceanstrike: ??? Aquapaw walks away from Oceanstrike over to Goldenfur. Aquapaw: Goldenfur, why did you mention Hellfire?! Goldenfur: You see... That's the thing, Aqua. About what Oceanstrike was talking about earlier, I also remember memories of my parents telling me not to... Not to even talk about him! What Hellfire has actually done is the worst. Do you remember Oceanstrike even MENTIONING him talking about the Clans he's taken down?! Aquapaw: ...So? Goldenfur: Well he's also taken down RiverClan at one point... Aquapaw: Golden? Goldenfur: I'm sorry... Aquapaw. There's just... To much... To... Mention about... Aquapaw looks puzzled after seeing Goldenfur walking away. Was it about how terrible Hellfire's doings were? He didn't know... (Music changes into forest sounds) Aquapaw walked over to his den. When he got over there, he saw Bladepelt next to it. Bladepelt: Hey Aquapaw! Aquapaw: Hey Bladepelt! Sadly, Goldenfur just passed out a couple of seconds ago. Bladepelt: Really? That sucks. How did she pass out? Aquapaw quickly changed the subject to hopefully make Bladepelt forget. Aquapaw: Wanna do some more hardcore? Bladepelt: OH YOU BET I DO! After Bladepelt having said that, Aquapaw and Bladepelt both ran to the training field. Oceanstrike: Oh, hey Aqua and Blade! After hearing these words, they both approach Oceanstrike. Bladepelt: Hey! Would you mind if we did some tree hardcore around here? Oceanstrike: Well... Doing so could equal a possibility of death. I'm sorry, but maybe when you're a Warrior. Bladepelt: (Sigh) Well, what else is there for us to do?! Aquapaw: Is hunting allowed? Oceanstrike: Sure! As long as you add it to the fresh kill pile. Aquapaw: Would it mind, Bladepelt? Bladepelt: Nope! Bladepelt and Aquapaw both go over to the river to gather some fish for the fresh kill pile. Bladepelt: Kay Aqua, what's first on the menu? Aquapaw: Tuna. Bladepelt: Sure. I knew you'd say that! Aquapaw starts to grab a couple of tuna, & stabs them with his claw to make sure they don't escape. Bladepelt: Hey Aqua! Aquapaw: Yeah? Bladepelt: Nice idea! (Licks paw) I might try that more often as well. Aquapaw: Yeah, I've seen worse... Bladepelt: What, like the time when a tree nearly fell on you? Aquapaw: Yeah... That was dangerous. Bladepelt: Pfft. Dangerous indeed! Aquapaw: What do 'ya mean pfft? Bladepelt: Lemme explain. Before being killed in battle, my dad actually managed to KILL a badger! Aquapaw: Nice. But you do realize what Oceanstrike said about how much he trained me, right? Bladepelt: (Sigh) I know, Aqua. Aquapaw: Wait, who is your dad anyway? Bladepelt: Woodskin, his pelt is rough. Like how I'm your brother, Aqua. Woodskin is also Oceanstrike's brother. You know, Oceanstrike? Aquapaw: Yeah... So what color is Woodskin's fur anyway? Bladepelt: Same as Oceanstrike's. Not surprising, eh? Aquapaw shakes his head as a response to what Bladepelt said. Aquapaw: So. Can you please tell me about his history? Bladepelt: Ok then. Woodskin was one of the most powerful and vicious cats in the Clan. He was a kind soul then & then. But he was like a raging river if ANYONE, dared to start a battle in his Clan. Aquapaw: What about you? Bladepelt: ...He did get angry with me a couple of times now and then but he never dared to HURT me! Aquapaw: So... How come you and your father are both so powerful together? Bladepelt: The reason he's trained me a lot is due to the reason that RiverClan and EmberClan both used to hate each other. Ever since 1963, it was like an army battle of mongoose vs cobra. Aquapaw: So, how did the rivalry between them both begin? Bladepelt: EmberClan shares some similarities with NetherClan, well apart from being evil. RiverClan cats are up and going to train to prevent the Clan from falling down, like how it did 31 moons ago. Aquapaw: Did you fight back during one of the wars? Bladepelt: I did, but I only managed to SLIT A HOLE IN HIS NECK! Aquapaw: Then? Bladepelt: He fell to the ground, I did it to get away because I was worried about being killed. I had to stay alive to grow up and improve at protecting our Clan more. Aquapaw: Gee, Bladepelt. Like your history! Bladepelt: Thanks! Wanna come over to my den? Aquapaw: Sure! Aquapaw begins to follow Bladepelt over to his den to make the conversation more private. Aquapaw: So, Bladepelt. When and how did you avoid that tree falling on you? Bladepelt: Well... Before they start talking, the chapter cuts over to nighttime. Oceanstrike is seen walking out of his den and preparing to fight. Hellfire: Oceanstrike! It's been quite a while, eh? Oceanstrike: Indeed, what do you want from this Clan? Hellfire: Oh, I just missed murder so I managed to escape hell and now your Clan is gonna pay! Hellfire spreads fire across the Clan, while everyone tries to fight back. Bladepelt: Oh, it's gonna be lucky if I manage to avoiding anoth-'' ''Oceanstrike: BLADEPELT! Oceanstrike grabs Bladepelt's in his teeth, attempting to keep him safe. Oceanstrike jumps across the trees, attempting to attack Hellfire from above. Bladepelt: DIE! Bladepelt jumps up to Hellfire, attempting to strike from the front. Bladepelt claws right at his face, but is attacked with a swipe though the stomach from Hellfire. Bladepelt eventually hits a tree, then gets strangled when his head gets stuck in the branch. Hellfire: Pfft, apprentices. Hellfire teleports back to his hideout, while most of the cats lay dead on the ground with a burning corpse. The time skips over to the next day, while Aquapaw's sitting in his den. Aquapaw: What happened? Oceanstrike: Hellfire was awakened again. From now on, Hellfire will continue burning the world to ashes. Aquapaw: Will he ever stop? Oceanstrike: Likely not. It took 41 StarClan warriors to take down Hellfire, it's unlikely they will ever return to fight back. Aquapaw: Then why don't they fight back? Oceanstrike: Reasons, Aquapaw. Heaven doesn't have time for everything. Heaven spends it's extra time on granting the most desperate and honest wishes. Aquapaw. Aquapaw: Yeah? Oceanstrike: Would you rather wish back your family or your home? Aquapaw: Depends if one survives and one doesn't. If neither survived, then I'd chose family. Oceanstrike: Same. So my plan was to leave this Clan and create another completely different one. Aquapaw: That's actually quite a nice idea! Goldenfur: Hey Oceanstrike, can I come as well? Oceanstrike: Feel free to join whenever you like! Goldenfur: Thanks! And Aquapaw? Aquapaw: What? Goldenfur: Is Bladepelt still alive? Oceanstrike: I'm sorry. Bladepelt's temper is extreme whenever someone attempts to attack his friends on purpose. I'm afraid Hellfire got him, and he died. Aquapaw: Bladepelt died? After hearing what Oceanstrike said, a tear ran down from Aquapaw's eye. Goldenfur: Aqua, there's at least gonna be some other cats over there, so why not give it a go? Aquapaw: (Wipes tear) Alright! it's a deal! Oceanstrike: Ok now you two, follow me and we'll discover our new Clan. Oceanstrike and the others are seen in a forest, far away from RiverClan. Aquapaw: Where do you think's a good place to build a Clan, maybe? Oceanstrike: Well, as a kit I remember being told about this place which would look great to make a Clan out of. Aquapaw: How long does it take to get there? Oceanstrike: Far. Goldenfur: Well, there's a fish pond over there if anyone wants to catch their selves a bite! Aquapaw: I'll take one. Aquapaw reaches out for a yellowfin tuna, Goldenfur reaches for a tarpon, while Oceanstrike manages to catch a mouse and rip it in half. Oceanstrike: Just if we run out of fish, I've got something else for you two to share. Goldenfur: Thanks! Oceanstrike: No problem. The reason why I could easily catch a mouse like that and rip it in half is because my parents and our Clan had fought against Hellfire about a couple of hundreds of years ago. Aquapaw: Did they win? Oceanstrike: Almost, but then they died too. Luckily, my father managed to tear his eyeball out. Bad thing that still happens these days. Aquapaw: Yeah. Maybe the reason I don't see much of it is because I'm guarded in battle, likely by you these days. Oceanstrike: But taking on all this hard work is what makes you a better warrior. It helps you to likely win instead of dying. Aquapaw: Alright, I hope I can maybe say hello to training again after we get to this new Clan! Goldenfur: Same. To my guess, it won't take days to find the new Clan which Oceanstrike was on about, but likely it's gonna be hours. Oceanstrike: Golden, you seem to be coping with Hellfire easier than I expected. Goldenfur: Yeah, it was all because I was shocked when Aquapaw mentioned him again. I didn't have time to be reminded during that race that me and you had, Aqua. Oceanstrike: And the reason you fainted after hearing about Hellfire is because it's common due to the things which we had no choice but to tell their kits about. Goldenfur: And a certain fact I know involving Hellfire is that he's usually the first thing to do with blood mentioned to kits. Aquapaw: But still Goldenfur, it's worth it so they can survive. Goldenfur: I guess you're correct about that one. Oceanstrike: Guys, it's unknown if Hellfire will find us here, it's mostly guarded by StarClan warriors. Aquapaw: Yeah, but why us? Oceanstrike: The color of your fur, Aquapaw. There has been cats in your exact family with the exact same fur color, but it means that you are destined to kill Hellfire, no matter what. Aquapaw: Good advice, Oceanstrike. Oceanstrike: Thanks. Now I'm pretty sure that the place won't be far by now... Aquapaw: What is it? Oceanstrike: I remember this place! Oceanstrike walks over to the green plain, while Aquapaw and Goldenfur follow him over. Oceanstrike: Wanna hear a legend about this plain? Goldenfur: ...Sure? Oceanstrike: This is the place where StarClan used to be. Skystrike, the leader and the LITERAL GOD of the Clan, used to live here with all the other cats who joined. Here used to be a forest, but the thing special about this one, is that there were thousands of stars up in the sky nearly every nighttime. The closer to the clan, the more stars you'll have at night. Aquapaw: But if there were already stars up in the sky, then why was StarClan down on the earth since that time? Oceanstrike: All the creatures and animals are important, even mice. There are gods of that certain creature who moved their selves and their allies to heaven millions of years ago. Since we were believed as gods by the Ancient Egyptians, Skystrike was down on Earth hundreds of years ago. Aquapaw: Nice history, Oceanstrike! Oceanstrike: No problem! I remember my parents speaking about this place when I was a kit. Oceanstrike proceeds to the forest to find the new Clan about to be created by them. Aquapaw and Goldenfur start to get confused about Oceanstrike's parents telling him about all this stuff. Aquapaw and Goldenfur still go ahead and proceed into the forest, following Oceanstrike. As all the three cats (Aquapaw, Goldenfur and Oceanstrike) are all walking into the forest, a sudden green cat comes in and attacks someone before pinning them to the ground (A cat). The cat's fur is revealed to be covered in moss and ivy. ???: GIVE ME DIRECTIONS TO LAKECLAN, OR ELSE I'LL PIERCE INTO YOUR SOFT, DEFENSELESS SKULL!! Aquapaw: Ahem. (*Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma - SUSANOOH II*) ???: Oh you lucky coward... Do you HONESTLY think that an apprentice like you could defeat me in a fight? Aquapaw: Apprentice? I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! The two cats charge at each other, making Aquapaw twice as ready for one of the most intense battles of his life. Aquapaw jumps past the mysterious cat, scratching the side of her head. The mysterious cat turns around and grabs Aquapaw by the tail, throwing him at a tree. ???: Heheheh... Aquapaw then jumps back at the mysterious cat, but the attack is then dodged and Aquapaw lands on his four paws, facing Ivyheart in a battle stance. ???: My name is Ivyheart. If you actually think you can go up against a warrior like me, I'd just laugh more at every one of your pathetic attempts. You will lose after this fight is over with. Aquapaw: I fight whenever I LIKE IT OR NOT! Aquapaw runs up a tree, then runs across a couple of others in a circle, attempting to attack Ivyheart from above. Ivyheart: COME BACK DOWN HERE YOU LAM-'' Aquapaw succeeded in striking Ivyheart, who repeatedly keeps stabbing her in the chest with his claws. Aquapaw runs over behind Ivyheart as she attempts to attack Aquapaw again. Aquapaw decides to jump onto Ivyheart's back, getting more control over slicing and stabbing at her. ''Ivyheart: DON'T EXPECT TO WIN... THAT EASIL-'' Before being thrown off, Aquapaw managed to grab onto Ivyheart's ear, then slices her on the head while in mid-air from the throw which Ivyheart caused. ''Ivyheart: ARGH!!! After falling to the ground in pain, Ivyheart realizes that Oceanstrike was watching her battling with Aquapaw. Ivyheart: O-Oceanstrike? Oceanstrike: Hey Ivyheart! Long time no see. Aquapaw, thanks for being brave enough for fighting back for that cat which Ivyheart was about to kill. Actually, why did you attempt to kill that cat anyway, Ivyheart? Ivyheart: He said he didn't like my attitude. I'm misunderstood, not actually evil... And I forgive... And I forgive you Aquapaw... For... For attempting to kill you. Aquapaw: Apology accepted! Please remember NOT to actually fight someone who ISN'T evil, just the ones who threaten to kill you... Or fight back for self-defense, nothing else. Ivyheart: Thanks... Aquapaw... My parents NEVER thought me that. Aquapaw: No problem. Goldenfur Saw and heard the conversation, and saw Ivyheart's wound and wanted to help out. Goldenfur turns over to Oceanstrike. Goldenfur: Oceanstrike? Oceanstrike: Anything at all, what is it? Goldenfur: I see Ivyheart's wound and it didn't look good. Since there are no medicine cats in this group, would it mind if I took over, please? Oceanstrike: Alright, but only for now. Goldenfur climbs up a tree log, grabs a leaf, then climbs back down and places it down on Ivyheart's wound. Oceanstrike: Wait a minute. Did you mention LakeClan earlier, Ivyheart? Ivyheart: Y-Yes... Yes I did. Oceanstrike: So, where are the directions? Ivyheart: That is something... I don't know myself. Oceanstrike: As much as I remember about what my father told me, LakeClan is for the cats who had lost their Clan in a war. It's VERY hard to find but practice makes perfect. Aquapaw: Is that it? We're never gonna find LakeClan... Oceanstrike: We might find it, Aquapaw. Aquapaw: Having a think about it... Does it have anything to do with the direction of the stars? And how do we make it lighter to see where we're going? Oceanstrike: ...I remember now! The cats who find LakeClan are the cats who deserve to find it... That's all I know... Aquapaw: So, how do we find LakeClan? Oceanstrike: To be honest myself, I don't actually remember. Ivyheart: Oh no... Does the... Does the place actually include any-any medicine cats? Goldenfur: Ivyheart, don't speak. The more you speak during a fatal injury, your possibility of slowly dying out will increase. (After hearing Ivyheart renaming silent) That's it Ivyheart, don't say a word until you wound has healed. Oceanstrike: Guys. Since this is another Clan, we will sleep where the rest of the Clan can't find us? Aquapaw: Like, in a bush or something? Ivyheart: RockClan, the Clan you are currently standing in doesn't mind. RockClan includes calm cats due to it being next to StarClan, so it's a deal. Oceanstrike: It's an honor, Ivyheart. After the forest cuts to nighttime, Aquapaw and everyone else are seen sleeping on top of separate leaf beds. Oceanstrike: Now why wouldn't you wanna gaze at those stars in the middle of the night? Goldenfur: I know, right? I wonder if I'll be chosen to go to LakeClan as well... Aquapaw: ...I hope you are, after all, you shouldn't leave a friend behind. AND your family died too, right Goldenfur? Goldenfur: Correct. Well, maybe if you had to save hundreds of other lives then that'd be important too, right? Oceanstrike: Well of course it is. I hate spilling blood, not because it's gory, but because all us three were born with Warrior blood inside of us! Goldenfur: Haha, everyone has. By the way, I'm totally glad that we're not kittypets! As a plus, the twoleg freaks give them what looks NOTHING like food. Aquapaw and Oceanstrike: Agreed. Oceanstrike: Oh well, looks like it's time to finally get some rest, so goodnight everyone! Aquapaw and Goldenfur: Goodnight! Afterwards, everyone is fast asleep. A couple of minutes later, Aquapaw, Goldenfur, and Oceanstrike are all woken up by a blue light, glowing across the forest which only the three cats could see. Oceanstrike: Hey Aquapaw, what do you think that is? Aquapaw: I have no idea... I'm going to go and check it out! Who's coming with me? Goldenfur: We all are, Aquapaw! Oceanstrike: LakeClan awaits us! Let's go guys! The three cats destined for LakeClan all walk towards the light, being prepared on taking Hellfire down once and for all. (*Cues PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond - Wish Park Post Dark Vortex*) ???: Aquapaw! Aquapaw: Yeah? ...Oceanstrike? ???: I'm not Oceanstrike, but I've heard you and him talking about where StarClan used to be. My name, is Skystrike. Aquapaw: Skystrike? ...Is that really you?! Skystrike: Yes, before ANY cats are allowed to enter LakeClan, if they can manage to succeed at all of these tests: Attack, defense, speed, strength, intelligence, and bravery. Failing at a few is acceptable, but failing at most of them isn't the ticket to the Clan, Aquapaw. Aquapaw: I see... So, should I begin my training? Skystrike: Aquapaw, let us begin. The screen fades to black after Skystrike and Aquapaw have finished all their training. Skystrike: Nice job, Aquapaw. I didn't expect you to defeat me that easily but while thinking about it, you have defeated a Warrior in a fight before. Aquapaw: Thanks! Please can I enter LakeClan now? Skystrike: Well, now you have proven that you're powerful enough, you may proceed. Aquapaw proceeds into the bright entrance, then is seen laying asleep on the grass afterwards. ???: Aquapaw! As Aquapaw opens both his eyes, he finds sees Oceanstrike, offering to help him back up. Oceanstrike: Looks like you made it to LakeClan, nice job Aquapaw! Aquapaw: Skystrike already told me that. Anyway, thanks! Goldenfur: Welcome home, Aquapaw! Aquapaw: So, Oceanstrike? Oceanstrike: Yes? Aquapaw: When was LakeClan first created? Oceanstrike: I don't fully remember, but I'm glad that you managed to survive in the wild without a Clan. So a-'' (*Cues Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - Sky Citadel*) ''???: Hey, I know when this Clan was first created! After hearing this sound, Aquapaw walks over to the source of this voice and asks him the following question: Aquapaw: When was the Clan created? ???: In 1962, one year before the war between RiverClan and EmberClan had begun. By the way, my name is Stonescrape. Aquapaw: Mine is Aquapaw. P.S. Nice name! Stonescrape... Stonescrape: Because if you're not a kittypet, then you're not vicious! eh? Aquapaw: Haha, yep. Stonescrape: This Clan is for cats who have lost their Clan. At LakeClan we go through intense training, even in the water. Aquapaw: Hey, I'm a good fighter in the water! Stonescrape: Really? Cool! Despite tons of training, there's also a bit of free time to spend. Since Skystrike has been telling me about how good you are at training, there eventually comes something a LOT more harder than you'd expect! Aquapaw: Really? What is it? Stonescrape: Running and jumping across tree to tree! Trust me, try it at sunset, you'll LOVE it. Aquapaw: Am I also allowed to do it with Goldenfur and Oceanstrike? Stonestrike: Well, If you like! so go ahead! Goldenfur: Really? that oughta be cool! ???: Hey guys! My name is Toxiclaw. I was recently chatting with Goldenfur while you two were doing the same to each other! Aquapaw: Oh, he's Stonescrape and I'm Aquapaw. Toxiclaw: I've already heard of Stonescrape before but, welcome to the Clan, Aquapaw! Aquapaw: Thank you, Toxiclaw! Toxiclaw: No prob! Goldenfur: And hey there, Stonescrape! My name is Goldenfur. I get along with Aquapaw a lot since we are both Apprentices from the same Clan. 'Stonescrape: Alright, welcome to the Clan! I'm gonna show you around. After hearing this, Aquapaw follows Stonescrape around the Clan. Stonescrape: Canyons, rocky caves, mountains over in the distance, lake, and believe it or not! temples. Aquapaw: Cool, but where are the temples? Stonescrape: Let me show you one. Stonescrape walks over to the nearest temple, Aquapaw follows. After they get to the temple, Aquapaw sees a portal leading to another dimension, maybe? Stonescrape: See this one? This portal is what we use to summon StarClan's gods, like your old friend Bladepelt for example! Though, you should really only use it for emergencies. Oceanstrike: Ok Aquapaw, ready for your first training in the Clan? Aquapaw: You don't bet I am, you KNOW I am! Oceanstrike: Combat in the water, now this oughta be good! Bladeleaf: Hey Aqua! Aquapaw: Yeah? Bladeleaf: I recently heard that YOU'RE also very good at combat in water, shall we? Aquapaw: Sure. (*Cues Wii Sports - Baseball (Training)*) Aquapaw jumps into the lake, and is ready to go against Bladeleaf. Oceanstrike: Begin! Aquapaw swims over to Bladeleaf, jumps at him, then grabs him in the lake. Aquapaw then jumps over him, attempting to claw him on the back, Bladeleaf dodges the attack, and attempts to headbutt Aquapaw while in midair. Instead, Aquapaw manages to grab onto Bladeleaf and to throw him down into the lake. Aquapaw: Want to keep going? Bladeleaf: Nice fight! You were more powerful than I expected! Oceanstrike: Yep! I trained Aquapaw into being able to fight almost anywhere in the water! Bladeleaf: That's cool! When I see my mentor Clouddust, I'm gonna ask him if he could train me like that one day! Oceanstrike: Wait! I once remember hearing of the best idea for training yet! Bladepelt explained it to me. It's only for the bravest of cats though. Aquapaw: Such as Bladepelt? Oceanstrike: Yes. Skystrike then comes back down from StarClan to warn everyone. Skystrike: Everyone listen up! I had just heard that Hellfire will be coming back. EVERYONE please join in with the war against Hellfire, or we could all die, no matter what. Aquapaw: Does he strike tomorrow? Skystrike: I am guessing that he will, I might be wrong. Goldenfur: Oh well, it's gonna be night soon. Maybe we should get prepared? Skystrike: Good thinking, Goldenfur. We will wadge an epic war against Hellfire, after we are prepared. (*Cues Serenity Studio - LONG Playlist of Relaxing Soft Piano Music to Sleep and Study*) Aquapaw, Goldenfur, Oceanstrike, and their newly befriended pals, Stonescrape and Toxiclaw are seen stargazing, the only cats who weren't stargazing included Goldenfur and Toxiclaw. Aquapaw: Wow, turns out this Clan IS pretty close to the old StarClan, but how come? Stonescrape: It's because this Clan holds a special place in StarClan. In fact, the Clan was built by StarClan itself. Aquapaw: I'm not sure if you can actually hear me, StarClan Warriors, but Hellfire will return likely tomorrow. Please be prepared. Goldenfur: Aquapaw? Aquapaw: Yeah? Goldenfur: I also believe that the StarClan Warriors can hear us. Keep in mind that if you die in this battle, you'll still be a very special cat to all of us. Aquapaw: Correct. I will not focus on being killed, but I will focus on avenging RiverClan. Oceanstrike: That's right, Aquapaw. If we all joined in the fight, them we'll remember what you said. Goodnight everyone. Eventually, everyone is asleep, prepared and ready for tomorrow to face Hellfire in an epic war. (*Cues Soft Music & Yoga ~ YogaYak - Night time Forest Sounds 11 Hours - Forest at night, gentle cricket sound for relaxation, yoga*) Two hours later. As Oceanstrike is asleep, he wakes up, noticing that Hellfire is nearby. Oceanstrike gets off the ground to see if the upcoming situation was true. Oceanstrike walks deep into the forest. Oceanstrike sees Hellfire on a tree. Hellfire: ...Oceanstrike? (*Cues Super Street Fighter IV - Seth's Theme*) Hellfire teleports in flames behind Oceanstrike, ready for the battle to begin. Oceanstrike runs up to Hellfire, attempting to land the first attack. Unfortunately, Hellfire is too fast for him, and claws him across the face. Then Hellfire sets a row of trees on fire, attempting to kill Oceanstrike. Hellfire: YOU'RE FINISHED. Hellfire grabs Oceanstrike by the tail, then throws him far back into the distance. Afterwards, Aquapaw jumps at Hellfire and slashes him, causing dripping blood. Aquapaw: Ahem. Hellfire goes mad, then sends a path of fire straight towards Aquapaw. Luckily, Aquapaw jumps, and runs across and over the fire. Aquapaw then climbs up a tree, which is then bombed by Hellfire's fire. Before the tree burns out, Aquapaw jumps over to, and climbs up another tree. Aquapaw is successful in avoiding Hellfire's fire, but then Aquapaw struggles to think of a strategy to use against Hellfire. Aquapaw jumps from tree to tree, then jumps and slices Hellfire from behind. Then the fight takes place in the fiery field. Aquapaw and Hellfire both claw at each other, then Hellfire manages to grab Aquapaw's tail, and throws him up into the night sky. Hellfire then teleports up into the sky, where Aquapaw was thrown. Aquapaw and Hellfire both continue the fight. Aquapaw manages to grab onto Hellfire with his claws. Hellfire is the one to land on the ground first, then Stonescrape runs by. Aquapaw places his claw in Hellfire's head, so does Stonescrape. Stonescrape: Ready, Aquapaw? Aquapaw: ? Stonescrape: We MUST kill Hellfire if we don't want any more forests burning down! QUICK AQUAPAW! Aquapaw dares to do so, then pulls his claw backwards in Hellfire's head, while Stonescrape does the same. ---- The next day, the cats of LakeClan are talking about Hellfire's death, and congratulating Aquapaw and Stonescrape. Stonescrape: Wow Aquapaw, we actually both did a pretty good job together! Aquapaw: Thanks! I actually never though I could kill him but teamwork has to be the entrance to victory after all. Stonescrape: No problem! and you're correct about that second sentence. Oceanstrike: Wow Aquapaw, I've never been more impressed of you in my life! Now, that we know you killed a DEMON, I'm gonna show us that perfect idea I had for training! Toxiclaw: Great job Aquapaw, I can't wait until I learn more about you! Goldenfur: Yeah, he's quite the Warrior after all. (*Cues Trading Yesterday - What I'm Dreaming of*) Oceanstrike: By the way, RiverClan is fixed now. So, who wants to go back? Goldenfur: I do, and Aquapaw does. Toxiclaw: Well, now that their Clan is rebuilt, and we're their friends, should we go too, Stonescrape? Stonescrape: I'm not really sure... Aquapaw: Bye guys! (While running off to RiverClan with Goldenfur and Oceanstrike) Stonescrape: WAIT! I changed my mind! (Running after the three with Toxiclaw) Credits Aquapaw, Goldenfur, Oceanstrike, Stonescrape, and Toxiclaw are all seen running on top of the trees, never knowing when the trail will end, all they were focusing on was finally going back to see RiverClan once again! ---- What I'm Dreaming Of by Trading Yesterday "Welcome to a new beginning, welcome to a brand new side of me, this will be the life I'm meant to lead. More than just a midlife crisis, this will be a lighthouse in my soul, taking me to what the future holds... I am not confined to steady ground, for fear of falling, I will fly... So I will live my life, Knowing I've got just one chance to make it right! Hope will be on my side, this time... to live what I am dreaming of... Tear away my fall back option. Take away the safety nets below. I'm taking my chances as I go. Life is more than just survival, love will be the thing that sets me free, just a little faith is all I need. I am not inclined to give up now, the sky is calling, I will fly... So I will live my life, Knowing I've got just one chance to make it right! Hope will be on my side, this time... And I will spend my days, knowing that the love I give won't go away! I will not stand and wait, for life to come... I will live what I am dreaming of... I will not let failure hold me down. I am not afraid of learning from what comes around. So I will live my life, (X2) knowing I've got just one chance to make it right! Hope will be on my side, this time... And I will spend my days, knowing that the love I give won't go away! I will not stand and wait, for life to come... I will live what I am dreaming of! (X3)" Animated Series Gallery Trivia *Apro319 could possibly or/and eventually upload the story to the Warrior Cats Fanon Wiki, but he is still kind of worried about his page for Aquapaw being deleted. *Originally, the credits song was going to be Trading Yesterday's other song, called One Day. Apro eventually noticed that What I'm Dreaming Of made more sense, since Aquapaw lives his life in the wild. And the "Hope will be on my side," lyric describes Aquapaw's nature; bravery. Category:Stories Category:Aquapaw's Journey Category:Stories Including OCs Category:Apro319 Category:Completed Stories